Nettle
Nettle is an Efrafan doe in the miniseries. She is one of Captain Orchis's spies, placed among the does. She is, however, reluctant in doing this. Miniseries Nettle appears only in the miniseries, and is voiced by Charlotte Spencer. Nettle is shown among the group of rabbits waiting to be marked. She tells Captain Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell, who have been captured, and are also waiting to be marked, the situation the does are in. Hearing what Hyzenthlay tells them about the way marking works, and what it means, Blackberry remarks that the warren is a prison. Nettle replies by saying that the officials claim that it's to keep them safe from humans and elil, and that they need to give up a bit of liberty in exchange for safety, and then angrily says that it's a "load of old Lendri beard," before being stopped by Hyzenthlay. She volunteers to be marked first, saying that she has no fear. As it is happening, Captain Campion averts his eyes, prompting Holly to berate him for doing so, pointing out that he is party to the marking. Campion defends himself by saying that he is following orders as a soldier. Holly then tells him that what makes a good soldier isn't always what makes a good rabbit. This is what mainly starts his inner conflict. Later that night, Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell make a break for it, but are spotted by Vervain, who chases them. Hyzenthlay and Nettle both witness this, before the former runs to save them. Nettle isn't seen again until Hyzenthlay is returned to her mark. Hyzenthlay informs her that she has a brief stay of execution. She, Nettle, and Thethuthinnang then agree to not talk to anyone they don't know, as Orchis has countless spies, and they'd run the risk of informing the enemy of their plans. A former hutch doe named Clover is brought to their mark, and tries to tell them that she's from Holly's warren, but Nettle firmly suspects that she's lying. The does choose not to talk to her, as she has just arrived, and could be a spy. However, they eventually come to trust her. They all dig out of a tunnel and up to the surface, where Bigwig meets them. They attempt to make a break for it, but Campion intercepts them, along with many other guards. He merely believes that Bigwig was tricked, instead of realizing his treachery. Hyzenthlay attempts to tackle him as a last resort, but he pins her down with ease. Nettle and the other does are taken back to their mark, while Hyzenthlay's stay of execution ends. Later, while being escorted by guards, Hyzenthlay comes across Nettle revealing to some Efrafan officers who leads the does' escape attempts. Hyzenthlay realizes that Nettle was a spy, all along, and is devastated. At Hyzenthlay's execution, she requests to see Nettle. Now fully aware of her true allegiance, she gives her false information of a mass escape attempt at the west side of the warren. Nettle then tells this information to the guards, who gather at that part of the warren, clearing all of the tunnels, and allowing Bigwig and Hyzenthlay to go get the does and escape. Somehow gathering that Hyzenthlay found out about her misdeeds, Nettle waits for the does on the east side, and stops Hyzenthlay, tearfully saying that she only did the spy work because Orchis threatened to harm the does, unless she agreed to do it. She profusely apologizes. Hyzenthlay gives her a look of pity for a second, before turning around and continuing to run, leaving Nettle behind. Later on, as Woundwort is berating Sainfoin for his cowardice in the council chamber, she can be seen down in the deep burrows by herself. It is unknown what becomes of her after this. It is highly possible that she is punished for helping the does escape (unintentionally), although if Campion became the new chief rabbit like in the books, there is a chance she is forgiven, and she continues to live in Efrafa, living a much happier life under Campion's rule.Category:Does Category:Miniseries characters Category:Characters Category:Fate Unknown Category:Efrafa warren